Joyeuse Saint Shakounet
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Petite song-fic de saint valentin en retard


**Et oui c'est encore moi ! Encore un song fic sur Saint Seiya , décidément y a que ça qui m'inspire en se moment. M'enfin celle-ci sera centré sur Mu et Shaka, petite fic de saint valentin en retard oui je sais XD Mais vive SAINT SEIYA et vive les cacahuètes !**

**Encore merci à Masami Kuramada pour avoir créer cette superbe série *s'incline devant dieu* !**

**En espérant que cette fic vous plaise, une petite review s'y'ous plait ?**

* * *

><p><em>Je me rappellerais toujours de cette soirée au Sanctuaire qui fut sans doute la plus horrible de toute ma vie. Sa faisait deux ans que les Dieux nous avaient rendus la vie à moi et mes compagnons, la vie avait repris son cour même si étrangement tout était beaucoup plus calme. En même temps plus aucune menaces ne planait sur la Terre, alors beaucoup d'entre nous en profitaient pour rattraper leurs jeunesses en divers amourettes et jeu d'enfants. J'aimerais bien moi, pouvoir me relâcher mais non … le Saint avec qui je partage mes journée et parfois mes nuits refusent totalement se laisser aller, ce qui à conduit à une dispute incroyable. Je pense que tout le Sanctuaire à entendu et aurait même put participé …. pour une fois je perdrais mon doux pelage en dehors des combat !<em>

_Quoi qu'il en soit se soir était aussi le soir de la Saint Valentin …. fête détestée par mon bien aimé et logiquement donc jamais fêter entre nous (n'oublions pas non plus que nous nous étions pris la tête). Enfin bref, une petite soiré était organisé au palais du Grand Pope ( et oui même mon vieux maître Shion avait été ramené à la vie et avait accessoirement retrouvé la jeunesse , prenait lui aussi le partie de profiter de sa nouvelle existence) complètement grisé je décidais d'aller m'y amuser et me changer les esprits. Cependant les Dieux en avaient décidé autrement ..._

**« Elle m'a dit: "Prends ta guitare  
>Et mets des fleurs dans tes cheveux<br>Regarde une dernière fois les usines  
>Les HLM et dis-leur adieu"<br>Elle m'a donné rendez-vous  
>Rendez-vous à Katmandou »<strong>

_En fin de soiré, après 4 et 5 verres d'alcool bien descendu … une voix s'était élevé doucement dans le couloir. Cette voix était douce et incroyablement pleine d'assurance ! Tout les visage c'étaient alors tournés alors vers la porte près à découvrir qui venait de nous chanter se petit refrain, quel ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous vîmes Saint Shaka entré dans la grande pièce ! Le grand blond avançait vers nous , une guitare à la main vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tshirt un peu plus large. Les yeux clos comme à son habitude, il continuait son chemin vers nous sans jamais stoppé de jouer sur son instrument._

**« Elle m'a dit: "Tous les matins**  
><strong>Nous chant'rons en cueillant des fleurs<strong>  
><strong>Au milieu des lamas tibétains<strong>  
><strong>Nous nous aim'rons pendant des heures<strong>  
><strong>Assis sur les eucalyptus<strong>  
><strong>En position du Lotus"<strong>

**Rendez-vous à Katmandou**  
><strong>Rendez-vous à Katmandou »<strong>

_Mes joues prirent une violente teinte rouges à l'évocation de petits lamas tibétains … pourquoi me direz vous ? Tout simplement paresqu'une demi douzaine de paire d'yeux vous fixe intensément avec un grand sourire ou alors ce foutu chanteur qui prononce ces mots avec un petit sourire en coin. Je ne suis pas un LAMA , merde ! Un bélier , je suis un bélier , un tout petit bélier qui ne souhaiterais que disparaître et retourner aux Enfers ! Au moins là bas on me laisserais tranquille et j'aurais peut être droit à un minimum de respect. Zeus par pitié, aidez moi …._

**« Elle m'a dit: "Le soir autour du feu  
>Tu verras comme les nuits sont douces<br>Tous les deux, la main dans la main  
>Nous écout'rons l'herbe qui pousse<br>Là-bas, tu verras, m'a-t-elle dit  
>Tous les hippies sont happy"<strong>

**Rendez-vous à Katamandou**  
><strong>Rendez-vous à Katmandou<strong> »

_A présent tout les regard se faisait gentillement amusé mais surtout attendrit, et je dois dire que moi aussi je me laissais attendrir sous les mots de mon chevalier à moi. Oui car sa ne fait plus aucune illusion à présent cette chanson met destiné, lentement mais sûrement mes yeux étaient comme hypnotisé par les lèvres charnue de mon amant terrible. Les mouvement de la bouche de mon Saint préféré me liquéfiaient littéralement, si bien que je n'avais même pas remarqué que la Vierge se tenait désormais à genoux devant moi._

**« Elle m'a dit: "Nous irons dans les champs  
>Pour écouter chanter les oiseaux<br>Nous aurons des tas d'enfants  
>Et nous les appell'rons tous Mao<br>Elle m'a dit, rejoins-moi au paradis  
>Rendez-vous à Katmandou" »<strong>

_Les dernière notes de musique s'évanouir sous les applaudissement de mes camarades, qui ne cachaient pas non plus leurs surprises. Quand à moi , je restais sans voix, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquiller , ajouter à cela une bonne dose d'alcool et vous obtiendrait un petit bélier tout surpris , les joues totalement rosies. _

_- Heureuse saint Valentin Mû ~_

_Ajouter à cela un tendre baiser de votre sainte vierge qui n'est plus tout à fait vierge à vous et toute faute est pardonné, toute dispute ! Je ne vous cache pas que nous avons quitté peut de temps après la soiré pour une nuit d'amour de folie ~ Pendant ce temps aux Palais du Grand Pope :_

_- Tout de même Shaka aurait put choisir autre chose qu'une vieille chanson française des années 80, hein mon Camus ?_

_- J'avoue Milo , j'avoue … mais dit moi tu semble en connaître un rayon sur les vieilles chansons françaises comme tu dit._

_- Héhéhéhé ~  
><em>

_Ce que le brave Verseau ne savait pas c'est que lui aurait droit à sa petite chanson française de la saint Valentin, sur laquelle le petit Milo avait planché pendant plus d'un mois._

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux que la chanson interesse, c'est une chansons de Thierry Hazard " Rendez vous à Katmandou"<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
